


Gift (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin尝试送给Snape一件礼物，而Snape却表现得像个混蛋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54013) by Snegurochka. 



 

**礼物**

 

Title: Gift

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG-13

Words: ~1,200

**Summary:**

Lupin tries to give Snape a gift. Snape responds by being an arsehole. All is right with the universe.

 

**Notes:**

A thank-you scene for the kind anonymous soul who bought me a Permanent Account here at IJ the other day!! Thank you again! And since I am all about multiple birds and single stones, let's say it's also for the **100quills** prompt, "Gift." If I don't, I'll never finish that damn table. Probably set during PoA, but that's open for debate, and also not really relevant. :)

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/gift.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

摘要：

 

Lupin尝试送给Snape一件礼物，而Snape却表现得像个混蛋。

 

 

某鱼注：

PG13？笑眯眯XDD

 

 

===Gift 礼物===

 

 

Snape撇撇嘴，从桌上拿起那件小东西托在手里。“给我的？”男人眯起眼睛。

 

“不，是给家养小精灵的。尽管我应该把它藏在你的房间里然后让它们的生活变得更加有趣，寻宝大冒险什么的。”Lupin翻翻眼睛，“没错，是给你的。”

 

“我又没让你买。”

 

“你不用开口。”

 

“我不想要。”

 

“当然，你想要。”Lupin交叠双臂抱在胸前，微微一笑，背靠墙壁，站在Snape还有摆着礼物的桌子对面。

 

“不，我不想，而且进一步讲，你刚刚能喂饱自己，根本不可能买得起这种东西。”

 

“你的话真是太好猜了，Severus，我早知道你会这么说。”

 

“最基本的事实摆在面前：你根本是个穷鬼。”

 

Lupin的笑容模糊起来，“我现在有一份相当稳定的工作，非常感谢。”

 

“那么你就应该尽可能多存钱，因为这份工作—— _很可能_ ——干不了太久。”

 

“你果然在挑战我的忍耐力。”

 

“很好。今天总算有件事情重回正轨了。”

 

Lupin狠狠瞪他，“让你从我这里接受一件礼物到底有什么难的？”

 

Snape叹气，抬眼看着天花板。“Lupin，”他开口，从声音到脊背都僵硬得不可思议，“我明白你对我们……最近的…… _活动_ ，想的比我要多，但我打一开始就讲明白了，我——”

 

“——根本不需要什么亲密关系，是的，你每说一次我就听一遍。”Lupin冲礼物点点头，“我没有在暗示你我之间可能存在，或者缺乏任何一种关系。”

 

Snape把视线再度落到礼物上，“不，你有。”他慢条斯理，“如果有谁这样做，那么只有这一种解释。”

 

“何以见得？”Lupin曲起一条腿，屁股顶着墙，懒洋洋沉下双肩，换了个更舒服的姿势，灿烂的表情渐渐蒙上关切的思索，或者更有可能根本是被惹怒了。“那么我真应该在商店的时候提醒他们。Merlin才数得过来有多少男人给他们的秘书买这东西回去，而且根本没意识到自己在谄媚。”

 

“我没心情开玩笑。”

 

“哦，可不是么，你从来都没心情。没准儿我现在也没在开玩笑，是不是？”

 

“谁知道呢。”

 

“我没在说笑。我没有想算计你。还有，我已经受够了这次谈话。于是如果你不想要这他妈的见鬼玩意儿，就扔下好了。”

 

Snape顿了顿，拇指抚过掌中那小东西的表面，仔细端详。“你为什么永远都要打破规则？”声音柔软里混杂着无奈。

 

“因为Gryffindor不会用别的方法表达自己的意思。”Lupin再次轻笑，两手插兜，好整以暇踱过房间，来到Snape身边，男人正死死攥着手里的东西。

 

“我不想——”

 

“——欠我的情，或者对我表示感谢。是的，我懂。你没有。”

 

“能劳驾请你别再替我讲话了，行么？”（please）

 

“为什么，Severus，啊你刚刚是不是说了， _请_ ？”

 

黑发男人换上一副圆滑的腔调，“肯定是我满心感激的时候它一不留神自己跑出来的。”

 

“肯定是这样。”Lupin此刻已经站在面前，抬手牵过魔药教授的一缕头发，五指稍加施力，发丝滑过Snape脸颊，描出下巴的线条，强迫他仰脸看着自己。“我相当欣赏我们之间最近的…… _活动_ ，你知道，”他低语，丰满的唇刻意徘徊在Snape的上方。

 

魔药教授禁不住探出舌尖，润湿唇瓣，却又在拼命保持着脆弱的神经。

 

“你可以假装没有同样的感觉，不过，外面的世界里你是个杰出的说谎专家，在这儿你可骗不过我。”稳定的手指沿Snape脖颈滑下，来到锁骨凹陷处，接着悄悄伸进衬衫敞开的领口。

 

“我可以，我发誓。”黑发男人喘着气，不甘心就这样屈服，可Lupin摇摇头，另一只手作势要堵Snape的嘴。食指修长，轻轻按住魔药教授的唇，他靠得更近了。

 

“你不行，”狼人在他耳边吹气，身子压上Snape，“我知道你经历过什么，每一夜每一夜不曾间断。你放开一切束缚，所有那些发狂的自控，那些懊恼的怨恨，都在我爱抚你的时候全体消失无踪。”

 

Snape试着后退，结果只是让自己抵住墙壁，Lupin几乎要和他贴在一起了。狼人从他的耳垂吻到喉结，轻吮舔咬敏感的皮肉，双手逐渐向下，扯着Snape的裤子。“床笫之间你是高手，”男人呼吸凌乱地承认，“那并不意味着——”

 

“哦，很不幸结论是肯定的。”Lupin打断他，“这意味着我才是那个能看你高潮时全身放松的人。这意味着我才是那个你噩梦中哭喊我的名字时，守在你身边把你唤醒安慰你的人。”掌心覆盖住Snape腿间的凸起，滚烫的吻则继续沿男人脖颈撒落。“这意味着我才是那个能决定是否存在某种 _关系_ 的人，还有我会给你什么样的礼物。”终于将嘴唇挪开，Lupin笑得柔软而宠溺。“一个象征而已，Severus，没什么别的。”他示意仍旧被Snape抓在手里的东西，“这让我想起你。但就它本身来讲，毫无意义。”

 

Lupin继续对Snape的官能侵略，手下加重力道，在男人胯间揉捏，牙齿刮过轮廓分明的锁骨，留下串串红印，激起不情不愿的喘息呻吟，足以抵过任何实质性的馈赠。

 

“喏，看到了？”狼人呢喃，“我能把这世界上所有的魔法集合起来装到瓶子里送给你，或者永远不给你任何东西。那都无关紧要，重点是 _这个_ 。”他整个人压向Snape，胳膊向前撑住两侧的墙，将魔药教授圈在当中，凶猛地吻上去，攫取Snape的唇，让两人的舌激烈纠缠。翘起屁股，听到男人胸腔中发出的又一声叹息时Lupin不禁发抖，最后终于因为Snape伸手环住自己，一边加深回应着亲吻，一边把距离拉得更近而微笑。那可怜的礼物，还被Snape攥在拳头里，硬硬硌着Lupin的后腰。

 

缺乏空气不得不将唇瓣分开，两人气喘吁吁，艰难吞咽，脸颊潮红，彷佛身体内部都在燃烧。Snape瞥了一眼旁边，再次举起手，五指摊开露出那件东西。“这 _应该_ 很有用。”他点头，扑过去啃Lupin的耳垂。

 

狼人大笑，让Snape的发丝自指间滑落，重复吻他。“于是说，你接受了？”

 

魔药教授含着Lupin的下唇好一会儿，才恋恋不舍将他放开，身子轻颤，嘴唇亮闪闪的透着火热。“鉴于你在我床上或者不在我床上都没什么关系，那么背转过去五分钟如何？”

 

“好罢，如果你愿意这样的话。”（want to）

 

“我愿意（I do）。”Snape将他推开，大步流星跨过客厅，解开衬衫剩下的扣子同时径直冲向卧室。“所以我接受了。”他回头，稍稍停驻只是为了把东西放在墙边的桌子上，接着一把扯掉衬衣，消失在门后。

 

不，Lupin对自己微笑，当然不是什么亲密关系。但他或许会尝试以后经常给男人买些小礼物的。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

**作者注：**

1，别问我，我也不知道那东西是啥，请自己想象吧。

2，显然，没打算把这个“毫无意义的”礼物和我那可爱的永久账户礼物做任何对比，当然，那一个，相当有意义。：）

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/21

 


End file.
